mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 153: God Made a Bridge Troll
"God Made a Bridge Troll" was originally released on May 20, 2013 at 11:42 AM. Description Who will live? Who will die? Who will be betrayed? Whose terrible secrets will be revealed? Find out on this thrilling season finale of MBMBaM. And join us next week, for more, new MBMBaM. Suggested Talking Points Sweeps, In Vino Punchitas, Bully Vibe, A Cat Called Burden, Thinner and Closer, Farm Wisdom, Beeeeeees Outline 00:44 - "The season finale of My Brother, My Brother, and Me." 03:18 - Introductions 03:47 - What is the statute of limitations on apologizing for a dumb offense given to a friend? I dated a friends ex a couple of years ago. I had her permission and she seemed happy for us. Unfortunately, the relationship was a train-wreck, and I handled it badly. She friend and this guy are still good friends and she is still one of my 'besties', but I feel like I never made amends for what an idiot I was. Would is be super weird to apologize to her for it now or should I just let sleeping dogs lie? -- Monster EngineFollowed up upon in Episode 200: The Two-Hundredth One 06:25 - Steve Urkel goofs 08:34 - Y - Sent in by Mary Turner, from Yahoo Answers user Juliet, who asks: A boy at school got dacked (pants pulled down) today at school.was he still sad? A boy today at school got dacked (pants pulled down) in front of everyone and he was crying and it's the guy i like. he was crying then he stopped then he was crying again but then he stopped. and when school finished i said to him "hope you feel better, i have sorta gone through the same thing". I've herd that boys are stronger than girls with these kina things but would he still be sad on the inside? 13:57 - The Belter, the belted superhero! 15:45 - I'm having a little bit of a moral dilemma. A few months ago due to an ongoing conflict with a roommate, I had to evict her. Because we live in an area where it is difficult to find affordable housing, my other roommates and I have allowed her cat to stay in the apartment, until she can find a place where she can have the cat. Well, she just signed a lease on an apartment where she cannot have her cat, and has more or less abandoned him. The worst part is, the cat's owner keeps coming over to the apartment to visit her cat which entails her hanging out in my roommates room while she ignores the cat. She is not even paying for the cost of food and other needs. So after my novella of a backstory, here is my question. Can I just give the cat away? Can I just start looking for a new home for this, for the most part, abandoned cat, or do I need to give this person time to do something about it? It has been two months, and no effort has been made to find a different situation for him. -- Feline Frustration in Francisco. 20:40 - Justin mini-freakout about question length 21:20 - A good friend of mine from grad school just signed a 15-month lease on a new apartment with his girlfriend of 5 years. They are about to get a cat, and to all appearances they are very happy. Here is the problem. My friend's girlfriend - let's call him George, and her Wanda. She Wanda told my girlfriend a secret. She has cheated on George twice, and she is tempted to do it again. But Wanda swore my girlfriend to secrecy, of course my girlfriend told me. Now I know that Wanda is habitually unfaithful to George and he is probably gearing up to propose to her in the next year or two. If I tell him, it will ruin our friendship with Wanda because we ratted her out, and part of me thinks maybe they could work it out in the long run. Heck, for all I know, maybe George has cheated on Wanda too, but I have absolutely no evidence of that. Help me brothers! Should I tell George, maybe in some anonymous way? If Wanda told my girlfriend, maybe she told others. I don't want to stir up shit, but what if they get a divorce years in the future, when I could have prevented it. -- Iffy in Ithaca 29:00 - Thinner goofs 29:45 - MZ - Sponsored by HugePop. Sponsored by Extreme Restraints, the coupon code of which is mentioned at 34:28. 34:42 - Y - Sent in by Emily Wall, from Yahoo Answers user Lunar Cure, who asks: Farmers have seen awsome secrets of nature - tell us some please .? Like, Sunflowers, Bee dances, etc. etc. 36:32 - Yahoo Answers user Once replies: Flowers are planet genitalia 36:45 - The birth of what will later be known as Farm Wisdom. 40:30 - Farmers are Bridge Trolls. 42:18 - Recently during the exam period at university, I grew an exam beard. Recently though, I noticed that it is drawing some nice attention from a few girls, so it seems to be working for me. This wouldn't be a problem if not for the fact that it is itchy as all fucking hell. Do I keep the beard as well as the attention, which has been quite nice, and suffer the discomfort, or do I get rid of it? -- Beard and Loathing in Saint Andrews 44:28 - BEES!!! 51:52 - FY - Sent in by Andrew Burns, from Yahoo Answers user I_Have_Gooseany, who asks: I need every insult the rock (dwayne johnson) ever made? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Farm Wisdom Category:Emily Wall